


Something Is Clearly Wrong

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: Suitsmeme, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Post-Coital, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Harvey's expectations of Mike as a lover turns out to be incorrect, he figures that something is wrong with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Is Clearly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Suits meme for this prompt: Harvey notices Mike has scars all over his body and wants to know where they came from. Mike couldn't have had an easy childhood so maybe he was involved in some kind of fight club (because c'mon, that'd be awesome!) in order to get money or got tangled up with a rough crowd for a while. The background story is up to the author! Can be h/c if you'd like!  
> Super bonus points if Harvey licks/kisses Every. Single. Scar.

Harvey had been surprised to find that Mike wasn't a cuddler. Mike seemed like the clingy type, ready to wrap his body around Harvey's in a too-close, sticky, sweaty contentment. Harvey had already worked out a way to talk Mike down from it.

But it hadn't been an issue. In fact, it was quite the opposite. When they were done, when Harvey was still breathing heavy on Mike's neck in the sort of brief post-coital touching he liked, Mike would pull away and get out of bed. He'd find his underwear and put them on. He'd dug around and found a tee shirt and a pair of jogging pants in the reserves of Harvey's closet.

"I don't know what you think you're hiding from me," Harvey said the first time. Mike had tossed him a quick, rueful smile and turned away to admire the view from the window.

Harvey knew he should appreciate a quiet and distant lover, but as time wore on, it felt wrong. Not because Harvey suddenly wanted to snuggle, but it went against his every instinct about Mike. None of his other assumptions or expectations of Mike as a lover had been incorrect.

So Harvey refused to believe that he had been mistaken, but that there was something wrong with Mike.

"You left these out for me," Mike said, pulling on the jogging pants. He sounded far too smug for his own good.

"The maid must have forgotten to put them in the laundry," Harvey replied. "I should fire her."

Mike, clearly not believing him, smiled and headed over to his spot by the window. There was something he liked about looking across the cityscape.

Harvey sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and watched him with a studious gaze. Finally, he said, "If you don't want to be here, you don't have to be. You'll still have your job."

"What?" Mike turned to him, and in the dim light of the lamp on the far side of the bed, Harvey could see that confused expression, with the furrowed brow. "The first thing you said to me when we started this is that it didn't change anything at the office."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "I meant that there weren't going to be any blowjobs in your cubicle."

Mike laughed. "Because I thought that was going to happen. If I didn't want this, Harvey, I would have said something."

"Then what the hell's your problem?"

"My problem?" Mike repeated. "We have a problem?"

Harvey cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing. "You can't get out of this bed fast enough. You get dressed like someone's going to be offended. You don't want to do those things, so there's a problem. And if there's a problem, you tell me."

"There's not a problem," Mike said, but his voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"And you don't lie to me," Harvey added. "What is it? A bad experience? The scars?"

Mike's body jerked. Aha -- there it was.

If Mike thought that getting out of bed and putting on clothes as fast as he could would hide them, then he was far stupider than Harvey had ever given him credit for. The scars were obvious, jagged marks across Mike's torso and arms. Harvey had spotted them instantly the first time he saw Mike without a shirt on, even in the darkness of the apartment.

"I didn't want you asking questions," Mike said.

"I wouldn't have, until you started making a big deal about it," Harvey replied. He had figured there was a story there, but it wasn't important. Until Mike made it important. "What happened?"

Mike took a deep breath and turned his face away. "After I got kicked out of school, I didn't want to tell my grandmother, and I thought if I could keep up like I was still getting financial aid, she wouldn't have to know. It was dumb, you don't have to tell me that. But I got involved in this street fighting club."

"You got involved in fight club," Harvey said, deadpan.

"No, it wasn't -- not like the movie," Mike said. "It was more like a cockfight. Put a couple scrawny guys in a ring in a back alley and see who wins. I got paid. I kept it up for a couple of months until I couldn't do it anymore." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "I didn't want you know I'd been that dumb."

Harvey pushed back the blankets and moved toward the end of the bed. "Come here," he said.

Mike turned to look at him, but he didn't take a step.

"Come. _Here_."

This time, Mike moved, stopping just at the foot of the bed. "What?"

Harvey grabbed Mike's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed. Mike fell forward, sitting up on his knees, straddling one of Harvey's thighs. Harvey ran his hands up the thin planes of Mike's sides, over the soft cotton of the tee shirt.

"Did you think I wouldn't see them?" Harvey asked. When Mike didn't respond, he snapped, "Hey. Look at me."

Mike raised his eyes to meet Harvey's, but he didn't speak.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" He grabbed the shirt and pulled it up over Mike's head, exposing him. The scars looked nasty, but they were red and healed over. They weren't going anywhere. How long did Mike think he was going hide them?

"I know exactly how dumb you are," Harvey said, resting his hands around Mike's ribcage. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the largest of the scars, one below Mike's left nipple, and kissed it. He kissed the smaller one next to it, and the shallow-looking one across Mike's stomach. He looked up, staring Mike straight in the eye. "And I know how smart you are. Don't be dumb."

Mike swallowed and then he swooped down, pressing his mouth to Harvey's, pushing him down onto the bed. He pressed their bare chests together for a moment, the kiss tender. He fell off to the side and draped his arm over Harvey's chest, holding him close.

There it was. Mike was a cuddler.

Harvey knew he had been right.


End file.
